Vanishing Point
by Blookeynose
Summary: Five girls alone in a school, a strange coincedence, perhaps their fate, two have vanished already, now, for the rest to go.. (Mouahahah! XD)


Right, this is a completely original fic starring me and my bestests furehnds: (me, Steph) Iz, Tari, Kuri and Ginny. Recognize names? Heeeh! Don't run away scared yet, this is bound to be quite..interesting?  
  
.*-*.*-*  
  
It was a very typical afternoon, of a very typical Tuesday, of a very typical week. The five girls lay resting in the small library of school, Kuri engrossed in her latest fic-writing while Steph and Tari chatted, leaving Iz to deal with an Orlando-picture-obsessivly-looking-for Ginny.  
  
Tari felt a sudden rush of air near her leg and Steph brought her hand to her eyes, holding a shiny silver pin that each of them wore that she had somehow removed from Tari's school skirt. That was it, the piece of dust that caused the sneeze, the straw that caused the haystack to tumble, the tissue that caused the nose to spill, the-yeah. Immediately the two girls began to shriek with laughter and had to excuse themselves from the library. Now, as every social person knows, if your friends leave because they're hyper, you're going to get hyper too so you may as well go.  
  
Kuri turned of her computer with an irritated sigh, walking down the hall to rejoin her giggling friends. "What's so funny?" her eyes bore the familiar 'this'd-better-be-good-you-fic-interrupting-hyperactive-people' look.  
  
Steph doubled over again, her face indeed quite red, but she knew enough about Kuri NOT to speak quite yet. Tari, on the other hand, was eager to share the joke, though she was unable to say anything else but two odd words: 'The..pin!' before bursting into loud peals of laughter yet again.  
  
Iz checked her watch, growing immediately bored with the entire scene. "Can we go do something now..please?"  
  
"Yeah!" piped up Ginny, who had been oddly quiet lately. "Let's have an adventure that will be so interesting that it will make Steph want to write a fic about it later!"  
  
The other four gaped in slight amazement, and Iz shrugged. "Sounds good to me" no matter how good it sounded, everybody knows there is always a way to ruin EVERY good thing, and the way to ruin this one was: there was simply NOTHING to do; At all.  
  
"We could check out the sixth floor" said Ginny again with a grin. Now, to understand this you must know that the five all went to the same school that had intricate hidden staircases and even a forbidden floor. (I'm being 100% TRUTHFUL here 0.o; I've never really thought of my school to be like that xD)  
  
Steph and Iz were already gone, bounding up the stairs with light, graceful steps, slim legs moving faster and faster as they raced with unlimited energy.  
  
Kuri groaned as she watched them show off, not in the mood to go up the numerous flight of stairs. "I hate stairs.but hey! Who says we have to use them!" Tari agreeded to this with a grin. All of them knew where the seventy-year-old elevator was located, and they had never been caught before..so what the heck, they had nothing to loose, really.  
  
Before you could say 'math-is-boring' the three were off casting sneaky glances down the hallways as they crept past the headmistress' office and to the elevator, quickly pushing the button for the fifth floor. (in case some people out there are slow, there is OBVIOUSLY not a button for the sixth floor )  
  
Steph and Iz glanced behind them, identical frowns spurting over both there faces as they both muttered -strangely again at the same time- 'elevator'. They walked over to the elevator, catching their breath just as the door opened, revealing the three sheepish expressions of Gin, Tari and Kuri as they walked out of the elevator.  
  
Steph's usually bright eyes glanced down the hallway with sudden seriousness as she tugged on Iz' shirt and whispered something into her ear that nobody else could hear. Ginny frowned and leaned closer and then pulled back, both eyebrows raised. "You guys aren't even talking! That's really mean!"  
  
Iz gave a smile that Kuri knew immediately was false. 'Yeah, I know..it was Steph's idea." Steph immediately put on her 'I'm-an-angelic-little-princess- who-is-too-cute-for-her-own-good-and-doesn't-know-it' face and tilted her head to the side, grinning.  
  
Tari breathed a sigh of relief as the tension flowed down the hall and around a corner, completely gone. "So, are we going to check out the sixth floor or what?" Steph glanced up at her with a swift nod and a meaningful glance at Iz. "yeah.but, erhm, I need to go somewhere"  
  
"to the bathroom" Iz added in quickly, nodding. "yes, and..erhm, you know what happens to Steph, she was never fully trained, right? So I should be there waiting for her in case anything..goes wrong?" The two nodded quickly. "We'll meet you at the door in about five minutes." Before the other girls could say anything they had taken off again, there speed much faster than before.  
  
"Something's up, they're planning a prank and we're not even included." Grumbled Kuri. Ginny put on a wounded expression and glanced towards Tari for a hug (who gave it to her). "Nobody ever includes me anymore.." After a good deal longer than five minutes spent cheering Ginny up, the three made there way to the door.  
  
"There's nobody here" frowned Tari, looking around. Kuri grinned. "Excellent observation, Tari. Unless they became invisible or something and- heyyy..that would be a GREAT fic idea!" The blond haired teen began scribbling on a handy notebook.  
  
After fifteen minutes of this, the three began to grow bored and Tari looked down at her watch. "FOUR-THIRTY?! (insert) I'M LATE!" so saying this she thundered down the stairs just as the lights of the fifth floor turned off. This was enough for Ginny and she took off down the stairs after her, leaving Kuri alone.  
  
"Great, they must have closed early today" thought Krui, sending a last glance down the shadowy hallway. "STEPH?! IZ?" again getting no reply she thundered down the stairs after her friends, not wanting to be left behind with whatever haunted the darkness, aided by her imagination.  
  
~  
  
The next day their teachers stood up to make an announcement , there mouths twitching with grief, they're eyes strangely bright. "Girls, something terrible has happened. Yesterday two of our students, we understand they were your friends, went missing. They did not make it home, we are assuming you were the last people who saw them.I think you already know their names."  
  
Tari glanced at Kuri in slight disbelief as the teacher left them alone. "Iz? Steph?! We should never have left them alone up there."  
  
Kuri nodded and stared down at her paper and for the first time in history, closed her fic writing notebook without being asked to. "What could have happened to them?" as the two were talking Ginny walked into the door, humming and dancing around, her hips moving the slow, graceful movements of a belly dancer. "Hey you guys! Have you seen Steph?"  
  
Tari began to sniff quietly and Kuri laid a sympathetic hand on her arm. "They've disappeared, Gin, and nobody knows where they are." Tari glanced up. "And we were the last people who saw them yesterday, they never even made it home."  
  
Comprehension drained the hyperness from her face as she sat down with a loud 'Thump'. "Gone?! They can't be gone! We were going to watch LOTR 3 together next year..and..and we were going to have a sleepover this summer. They're not gone..they can't be!" (such is the power of denial, dear readers.)  
  
Tari stood up slowly and crept out of the classroom, motioning for Ginny and Kuri to follow silently. "there's somebody here" as she said this, a new teacher walked in who immediately made Ginny tremble slightly. He looked too 'movie star perfect', his teeth were straight and gleaming and strangely, every else hadn't noticed but the three, due to the sudden rush of girls following him, begging him for help with their 'homework'.  
  
He glanced back for a minute and Tari gasped, purshing them all back into the library. "I don't mean to sound like (insert)ing Nancy Drew, but wherever Steph and Iz are, that guy's bound to be.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TADAAAAH!! That's it! The first chappy, done done done! And it took me all of three hours to think of /write ^^. Anyway, review, have fun reviewing..BE NICE XD  
  
Next chapter coming really soon ^^ 


End file.
